dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Frieza
Umm... About Freeza's Power Level in his second form... I know that apparantly Freeza said his power doubled. But didn't Piccolo say at one point that he sensed a power of what seemed like 10 Freezas? I mean, it might be exclusive in the anime... or it could be a translation error, but it should at least be worth noting that His power level in his first form has to be from 100,000 to 500,000. - I wrote up about this a bit on my page. In his first form, Freeza states that he has a battle power of 530,000 prior to his confrontation with Nail in the Namek Saga. This battle power is mentioned in both the manga and the original Japanese anime, but was omitted from the English dub. The "10 Freezas" bit sounds like something from the English dub--I know it was not a line used in either the manga or the original Japanese anime. As far as his second form, Freeza states in both manga and the original japanese anime (as well as the English version I believe), that his battle power in that form is over one million--in one or more of those mediums, the word "probably" is incorporated, although I cannot remember in which versions it shows up. Many fans have debated about whether Freeza's battle power really was over one million in the second form as no scouter was involved, so the only firm battle power we have for Freeza is 530,000 for his first form. I hope that helps! Templarion Prime 13:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Frieza's race Frieza's race are called Icers (get it)--Baracuss 18:28, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :What's the source? -- 03:18, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::I don't remeber but I think it was an interview with the creator of Dragonball Z.--Baracuss 03:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::Link or scan of an authoritative source? -- 14:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) So... what was Zarbon's role in Frieza's genocide of the Saiyans? I'm asking because there's conflicting information between Zarbon's page and this page in regards to his role in the massacre. On this page, it says that "Against the advice of Zarbon, Frieza plans to wipe out the saiyan race", which implies that Zarbon was actually against destroying Planet Vegeta, or the saiyans for that matter. On the other hand, Zarbon's page explicitly states that Zarbon advised Frieza to wipe out the Saiyans before they became a threat. I blocked those comments out until we reached a conclusion as to which was more accurate. If anyone can explain which was more accurate, I'll be sure to reinstate it, and change the other one. :This is a good question--one that I suspect arises from discrepancies between the original japanese version and the english versions, as well as rumors from fansites. I don't think anything specific is mentioned about Zarbon's influence on Frieza's decision in the manga or in the original japanese Planet Trade Saga. I think the key is the Bardock film. If I can find copies of both the original Japanese and the English dub, I'll check them out and report back. Templarion Prime 14:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::As I said on Talk:Zarbon, "against his advice" is a strong way to put it. In the flashback-backstory for King Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z, after the king and his soldiers are killed aboard Frieza's ship, Zarbon asks Frieza if slaying the Saiyans is really necessary now that their leader has been removed and the heir to the throne is in their custody (he doesn't give reasons for why it isn't totally necessary, but for the sake of explanation these are the circumstances as far as the plot goes). [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 16:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::The main facet of truth on this is that he advised Frieza to eliminate Bardock's team. And the same quotation from the conversation is as follows: :Dodoria: Wow. Their elite teams are becoming comparable to our own. :Zarbon: Actually, it was a band of their low level soldiers. :Dodoria: Bah! No low levels could take Kanassa. No, these are standouts. The Saiyans are quickly becoming our best fighters. Am I right? :Zarbon: Yes, Dodoria. :Dodoria: Hmmm... :Zarbon: Without a doubt. They're much stronger now. It's amazing. In a small group, on a full moon, they're hard to beat. :Dodoria: Heh. What...are you scared of them Zarbon? :Zarbon: No. Certainly not. I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on them, that's all. Like this Bardock who led the assault on the Kanassans. What if he and his crew teamed up with young Vegeta and a handful of other great fighters? How would you like to tangle with that bunch on a full moon, Dodoria? :Frieza: Heh heh heh. Only a fool would welcome that scenario. :Zarbon: Yes sire. and later to prove Zarbon's vendetta of Saiyan elimination/extermination: :Zarbon: Once again, you botched it up! :Dodoria: I did not! :Zarbon: You missed one...the leader...Bardock. He's still alive. :Dodoria: You're wrong. I saw him die. :Zarbon: Oh, then what's that there? (Dodoria turns to see the viewing screen) :Dodoria: Uh!? A Saiyan space pod? I don't believe it. How could he have survived that? and here's the clencher for the grand finale (which I enjoyed): :Zarbon: You've decided to extinguish the whole lot of them sire. :Dodoria: Huh? :Frieza: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. That's right. You've guessed it Zarbon. If you want to get rid of weeds for good, you have to get them by the root. Aha ha ha! That should prove to be the best resource as to how far his influence goes. - PrinceZarbon 03:59, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Freeza Quotes So Vixen's reversal of my quote change got me thinking about something. How about adding a quotes section at some point in the second half of the page (after the biography and forms information)? This might be interesting to both new and old fans alike. It would also allow quotes from multiple versions of the character rather than just the English one (though I respect that this is an English wiki, the two characters have very different dialogue, and it might be interesting to readers to see some of Freeza's famous quotes from multiple versions). Perhaps, to keep the section from getting too long, we could limit it to five or six, or something determined by the admins. Any thoughts? Thanks. - Temp Templarion Prime 04:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Some articles already do feature a section for quotes (see Vegeta and Vegito for example), so if you wish to contribute quotes to other articles as well you can go right ahead! I might suggest though that if you include a quote as it is translated from Japanese material, you should follow it with something like '(" }", Japanese dub)' or '(" }", Japanese manga)', just to clarify why the quote looks different from the version that the typical English fan is familiar with. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 04:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Very cool. Thanks for the advice. Templarion Prime 04:48, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Regeneration And if one looks closely before Frieza transforms into his second form, one can notice that his tail was much longer than it was after being amputated. I don't get you here. Do you mean when he transforms into his third form, cause he was in his second form when Krillin cut off his tail. Of course it'll be longer in his first form than when Krillin cut it off Ghostkaiba297 02:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :I changed it so that it would make more sense (And believe me, it DOES look like it's longer than when Krillin first amputated it). Frieza's gender... When I watched The Frieza saga and I assumed Frieza was female. Is there a line in DBZ or any of the Dragonball series that define him/her/hir as being male? Yep there is, great example would be Cooler when he said "My brother was a pest, I would have killed him myself sooner or later". I'm pretty sure Vegeta calls Frieza a "him", and King Cold, Frieza's father, says "my son" a few times. So I think its pretty safe to assume that Frieza is indeed officially a male. I'm sure the same goes for the manga, but I can't recall any particular lines. Hope that sheds some incite. SSJGoku93 21:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :There's also the fact that most characters refer to him as "Lord Frieza", though that might not be conclusive, as Lord may have evolved into a gender neutral term. He only has a female voice in the English Dub. In every other language dub he has a male voice. Also he is called brother, son, lord, he, him. Since he is an alien nothing is sure but you can also ask the same about Cell or Majin Buu. :There are no females in Frieza's army (minus Fasha in Bardock's crew) Anyone to think Frieza is a woman is complete and utter foolishness. I have reverted countless vandalisms constituted to the degrading of his gender, and will continue to do so, as I wouldn't even like DBZ if it weren't for the likes of Frieza. - 18:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Special Abilities Should we make seperate page for Frieza's special techniques? The list is getting pretty long and is currently longer than Goku's Gohan's or Piccolo's (and I think maybe Vegeta's)all of whom have their seperate abilities on a seperate page because the list was to long. Thunderbender18 19:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :That won't be necessary. Any maneuvers he performs belongs on his own page. There are other unnecessary sections on his page however, along with a few other characters right now (namely the quotes section). There should be a separate page for these quotes from the games, not needed on the character pages. - 20:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Freeza's powerlevel Alright, listen dudes. I'm a DBZ expert. While Freeza's levels were probably way over 100,000,000, we can only verify that they were indeed over the 1.2 million and stuff. The other numbers besides 530,000 are conjecture. Let me explain. Freeza: 530,000 (stated) Freeza 2: 1,000,001+ (over a million) Freeza 3: 1,000,002+ (stronger than previous form) Freeza 4: 1,000,003+ (stronger than previous form) Goku: 1,000,003+ (fought evenly with Freeza) Goku (Kaio Ken * 10): 10,000,030+ Goku (Kaio Ken * 20): 20,000,060+ Freeza (50%, about the same as Kaio Ken * 20 Goku): 20,000,060+ Freeza (100%, twice the 50% obviously): 40,000,120+ Using only numbers from the manga and what we hear, we know that Freeza's powerlevel is AT THE VERY LEAST 40,000,120. Once again, it's obviously higher... but at least this way, we're not just pulling numbers out of hats and using conjecture. 06:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) or whatever it's asking for the signature These may be what you draw from the manga, but fact of the matter is the Daizenshuu guides are official references, and we use them. 07:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) On the assumption that the Daizenshuu guides are official references, how can they be more official than the original source material itself? I am not saying they are more official, but they are the best we have to go by in terms of power levels never stated. 20:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I assume this would be the proper breakdown of canonical material: Manga>Daizenshuu>Anime>Movies>Games. That would be the most accurate format for what's more official than the other in terms of sources, ay mate? - 20:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they would be... next to what I wrote up there which is right from the comic. If you're going to try to prove that Freeza's powerlevel was in the 100,000,000s, use my thing up there instead of pulling numbers from nowhere. Nowhere in the manga is it mentioned that anybody was in the millions besides Freeza. Using incredibly conservative estimates like I have, we can deduce it's obviously super high though without making numbers up. And here was me thinking you were just going to say "It's Over 9000!" -- 01:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Fusion reborn One thing i wonder about is in Fusion reborn Frieza seems to be commanding the dead villains even though there are more powerful warriors such as Cooler, Zangya and most of all Bojack. Why didn't Bojack command the dead warriors and why did all of them including him run away when Frieza was killed? He could kill Frieza in a second so how come he was afraid of fighting Gohan since he probably didn't know who he was. (Nubescout 12:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC)) :That's where you're obviously wrong. The common misconception is that the movie villains are more powerful when they truly aren't in the long run. Frieza is officially the most powerful dead villain aside from Cell. In GT, Frieza and Cell pretty much become the most powerful in hell surpassing everyone else and even Frieza's bro Cooler plays no role in comparison to Frieza. It has more to do with the fact that they are actual canon villains, and as to why the series creators decided to give them priority over the rest of the characters in hell. is a good thing since the villains you mentioned like Bojack are only filler and fail in comparison. - 12:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Do you mean that Frieza and Cell were training in hell? The only way Frieza could have been stronger than Bojack is if he were training. Frieza could not have been stronger than Bojack. Bojack was stronger than pre-teen SS Gohan. SS 2 Gohan > Bojack > SS Gohan > 18 year old Gohan (he did not use any SS levels to kill Frieza in the movie) > Frieza. It does not make any sense why Bojack would be afraid of Gohan. Gohan is weaker in the movie then when he fought Bojack and he kills Frieza more easily in base form than he did Bojack in SS 2 form. It doesn't make any sense that Frieza would lead. Japanese VA Should it be mentioned that his Seiya is also the voice of Mayuri from Bleach? gohanRULEZ 03:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :No, because the same Seiya is responsible for lots of voices, it serves no purpose to note one instance. - 04:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Frieza's abilities "the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries"... where is this ability mentioned? One COULD infer this from the fact tha he actually survived several major injuries, but that can also be because he has a really high power level. I don't think this "ability" is real, or at least it shouldn't be described as an ability, unless there is specific mention of this.--Sega381 17:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain it is stated somewhere in the anime but I'm not sure about the Manga. Thunderbender18 19:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::If you could find where it's mentioned, it would be great.--Sega381 21:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I mean, he loses his tail a few times and then gets cut in half, and then is alive later. That's pretty horrifying. 21:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Freeza and...Mewtwo I recomend someone put the uncanny resemblance between freeza and mewtwo in his trivia section. It can include info on which one appeared first and so an, much like the triva of Tapion and Link from Zelda...thank you Stylator 17:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC)